1. Field of Invention
Accounting firms, insurance companies, research facilities, hospitals, Doctor's offices, and other industries use numeric codes to describe events in a short hand manner. The invention involves the enhancing of the accuracy of these short hand numeric codes.
2. Background of the Invention
For accounting, billing, insurance, research, and other purposes, medical records are assigned discrete numeric codes by human experts or by automatic software. Recent research raises serious doubts about the validity of coding agreement among coding reviews conducted among coder experts. Such is the case with annual Evaluation and Management (E/M) coding audits conducted by coding auditor/experts. This issue is important because E/M codes represent up to 85% of a practice's billing.